


Make You Fall for Me

by toastersoven



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear this is irumastu, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Irumastu is cute, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Saimatsu in the beginning, Shuichi is a bit clingy, Trans Female Character, Trans Iruma Miu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastersoven/pseuds/toastersoven
Summary: Kaede met a very pretty girl durring class and even ended up getting he number. She couldn’t  wait to tell he best friend Shuichi all about it! But things don’t go the way she wanted them to. Not in a million years would she have expected this result.[Updates every friday (or whenever I can)]
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

I quietly tapped my pen on my desk. I was stupmed on a math question, again..I groaned and put my forhead on my desk. Someone must've noticed I needed sometype of help, because they tapped on my shoulder. "Hey Do you like..need help or something?" A soft voice called from my left, so I slowly turned my head to find the source. It was a girl. A really, very pretty girl. She had blonde hair, a bit darker than mine with sparkling blue eyes and a pale rosy tint to her cheeks. I blushed. She was...very beautiful to say the least. I continued to look into her eyes for a while before she spoke again.

"So do you need help or not?" My cheeks grew a darker shade of red as I quickly picked my head up and responded. "O-Oh yeah!! I do. I'm sort of stuck on this problem..right here." I pointed to problem three. The pretty girl looked at it and started explaining the problem to me, but I wasn't paying attention. I continued to get lost in those dazzling, sky blue eyes. They were gorgeous just like her. I lightly smiled at my thoughts. "Hey! Are you even listening?" I looked down and fiddled with my fingers. "Um..N-no..sorry." Way to go, Kaede! Embarrassing yourself in front of her! She smiled and slightly smiled. "It's alright, I guess...I'll explain it again. Just listen up this time, Okay?" I nodded and she explained the problem again. This time, I had my full attention on what she was explaining. Her voice was very soothing and calm, so It wasn't hard for me to stay on track.

The bell rang and I gathered all of my stuff together. I turned to the girl.' "Thank you for helping me today." She grinned. "You're welcome! I am the gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma after all!~" So her name was Miu..and she really was a pretty girl after all!! I smiled back at her. "See you around, Miu!" I said as I walked out of the classroom door, but I was stopped by someone yanking my arm and pulling me backward. "W-Wait!" Miu called with her hand tightly gripping my wrist. She was blushing heavily. The blonde girl let go of my wrist and looked down.."Um I never actually caught your name.." She looked up at me, head still down and fiddling with her gloves. "It's Kaede. Kaede Akamastu." She smiled and wrote something on a small piece of paper. "Kaede...Got it." Miu shoved the paper into my chest and ran off into the direction of the lunchroom. I looked at the paper.

'Kaede, I think you're kinda cute...Here's my Number if you ever want to hang out sometime...or whatever the fuck. - G̶o̶r̶g̶e̶o̶u̶s̶ ̶G̶i̶r̶l̶ ̶G̶e̶n̶i̶u̶s̶ Miu Iruma (555-4326)

I smiled widely. I got a cute girl's number! She thinks I'm cute! I had to tell Shuichi! He was gonna be so happy for me! But I wasn't out to him yet..I know he was my best friend and all, But I didn't know how he'd react to all this..What if he didn't accept me..? I shook my head. There's no way!! I stuffed the note in my pocket and quick left the classroom to find Shuichi.

"Kaede!~" Shuichi beamed. I ran over to him and smiled back. We were in the middle of the hallway, and there weren't a lot of people there. This is the perfect time to tell him! I'm gonna do it right now! I thought. "Shuichi? I have something I really need to tell you-" "Oh my gosh!!" Yelled someone from across the hallway. "Kaede's gonna confess to Shuichi!!" My eyes widened as everyone started to look at us. Words were being passed around. "I've always shipped them!" "They'd be such a great couple!" "Oh my gosh finally!! After all of these years!!" Shuichi smiled. "I-I've actually have had a crush on you for a while, Kaede.."

My eyes widened. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to go like this.. I looked at around. More and more people were coming to see what was happening. I looked at Shuichi, who was desperately looking for an answer. I sighed in defeat.. "Shuichi I..I really like you...as well." He smiled and hugged me tightly.

Everyone around us was cheering and clapping. I was absolutely devastated. This wasn't supposed to happen..I let go of Shuichi. "I have to go..I'll see you later!" He smiled a sweet smile. "Bye, My love!~ See you later!" I flinched. "My Love.." The words made cold, silent, shivers crawl down my spine. I quickened my pace and ran around the corner into the girls' bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shitty. I wrote it at one 1 am and didn’t check my grammar.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter anyway!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede’s In the bathroom. What will happen next?? :0
> 
> (She’s probably gonna cry lmao-)

I sat in the bathroom stall, locked it, and...You guessed it! Tears slowly start to stream down my face. I silently sobbed in the ladys' room, listening to the echo my sobs created.  
"Why didn't I just tell him the truth?!? I'm so stupid!" I cried for what seemed like hours...I don't understand...Why didn't I just say no? I'm used to big crowds..I just-

My thoughts were interrupted by small knocks on the door. 

tap  
tap  
tap

"Kaede? You in there?" I looked at the door. The voice sounded very familiar. "Tsumugi..?" there was a small silence. "Yeah..it's me. Can you please open the door?" I sighed in relief and slowly unlocked the stall. The blue-haired girl openes the door and slid inside, locking the door behing herself. "What's wrong? Rantaro and I were looking for you at lunch? Did something happen..?" My eyes started to water all over again. "S-shuichi..He confessed to me-" The girl smiled at Kaede "Then why are you crying, Ms. Girl?!?" Tsumugi said, cutting me off. "You should be happy! Everyone loves the Friends to lovers trope-" I glared at her "Tsumugi!" "Sorry.."

I cleared my throat and began again. "The thing is..I met this girl the same day..I like her. Not Shuichi..." The girl's eyes grew wide. "Oh...Oh.." I sighed and wiped my eyes. "Yeah..Oh." I felt my phone buzz

Bestie🖤💕: Are you gonna eat lunch?

Tsumugi looked at me. I pointed my phone screen at her face. "Just say Rantaro and I are taking you out for boba!" I frowned. "That would be lying... I don't wanna lie to him." The bluenette grinned. "Who said I was lying?" She unlocked the stall and pushed it open. Tsumugi Pulled me to my feet and we ran to go find Rantaro. 

It took running around half the school to find Rantaro talking to Kiyo outside the lunchroom. "You two look..energized." Rantaro smiled. Tsumugi glared at him tiredly. "Very...very funny..Rantaro.." I looked at him. "Tsumugi.wants us to get boba together..Are you in?" The boy rubbed the back of his neck. "I totally would, but I told Kiyo that I would-" "It is fine, Rantaro." Kiyo interrupted. "I will be just fine. You may leave if you want." Rantaro gave him a look. The taller male just nodded slightly. He fixed his mask slightly and began to walk away. "See you later, Rantaro." We watched him until he disappeared around the corner. 

I blinked. "Why do you even hang out with him..? He's a little weird, don't 'cha think?" Rantaro shrugged. "I think he's pretty neat if you get to kn-" "Ah!~ One of my favorite tropes!! loner X popular boy!" The green-headed male glared at her, blushing a bit. "Tsumugi!" The girl girnned and pushed up her glasses. "I'm calling it right now! I just know you two will end up together!" Rantaro rolled his eyes "Whatever, Tsumugi." "C'mon you two!" I bounced on my toes, somewhat trying to raise the mood. "Let's go get some boba!"

°:.*+_~| T I M E S K I P |~_+*.:°

The three of us sat at the booth. Rantaro and Tsumugi sitting next to each other, and me sitting across from them. Tsumugi took a huge slurp from her drink and looked at me. "Kaede, Tell him what happened." Rantaro gave me a look. "What? What happened?" I sighed and started to explain everything to him. From Miu, to the confession. When I finished, I sighed and looked down. 

The male looked baffled. "That-Wow! Um.." I stared at him as I waited for an answer. Rantaro usually gave some really good advice. "Just..Break up with him?" I groaned. "I can't! I don't want to hurt him!!" "It's literally the only option. You know that, Kaede." Tsumugi added. I stared at her. "You're taking his side?!?" She shrugged. "Rantaro's usually right...like all of the time. Someone plain like me had zero place to disagree.." I rolled my eyes. "I'll give it a try."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede finally tells Shuichi! 
> 
> Or..At least she tried to- Oops!

Before class started, I recited the pep talk Tsumugi gave me before we left the boba shop:

"Remember, Kaede! Give him the TED talk!" She stated boldly while cupping my cheeks with her hands. "Tell him that you don't like him, End the relationship, and most and importantly: Don't regret anything at all!!" I cocked my head. "Did you come up with that on your own?" The bluenette smiled and nodded her head vigorously. Rantaro took a sip of his drink. "Of course she did."

I confidently walked into the classroom. I was ready for this! I'm gonna break up with him, and we're just gonna go back to being friends, and everything will be great again! Yeah! You've got this in the bag! I smiled brightly to myself and took one step into the classroom.

"Finally dude! I was wonderin' when you'd finally ask her out! Now you, me, Kaede, and Maki-Roll can go on double dates together!" All the confidence left my body. I quietly stepped out of the classroom and listened from outside of the door. "Yeah..I'll ask her when I see her again. I haven't seen her around since lunch time..." I'm guessing Shuichi said. "Don't worry dude! She's probably just tellin' all her friends about how she finally gets to date the man of her dreams!" My eyes started to water. "I-I can't do this.." I whispered as I slowly slid down to the ground. I can't do it. He's making this extremely difficult for me. Double dates?!? I groaned. I slowly stood up and brushed off any dust off my skirt and shirt, smiled a bit, and walked back into the classroom.

"Kaede!" Shuichi beamed as he (sort of) sped toward me. He gave me a big hug. Reluctantly, I gave him one back. Shuichi broke the hug and looked at me. "Where were you? I didn't see you at lunch today." I gave him a soft smile. "Oh! I went out for some boba with Tsmoogs and Rantaro. Nothing much!" Shuichi sighed. "Oh..Okay. I thought something happened or something. I don't want you to end up hurt so...be careful, okay?" I nodded. "Ugh! Pack it up, love birds!! God you people make me sick." Who I'm assuming was Kokichi, gagged. Shuichi looked over at him, and then back at me. "Whatever..Right, Kaede?" I silently agreed. The bell rang for class to start. I let go of a breath I wasn't aware I was even holding in. I lightly pat Shuichi on the shoulder and sat in my assigned seat.

Class felt longer than usual. I constantly felt stares coming from where Shuichi was sitting. I was constantly thinking about where and how to tell him I don't feel the same way. I can't focus. My mind is fogged up with a bunch of..crap that didn't even matter yesterday. This is tiring.  
As if prayers were being answered, the bell rang for the next class. I quickly got up and started walking toward it. Shuichi walked beside me. "Woah! You walk really fast!" He smiled lightly while looking at me. I kept my gaze at my feet and didn't respond, slightly quickening my pace. Shuichi and I walked silently until I got to my class. I expected us to part ways the second we got there, but then I remembered—Shuichi and I have this class together. Sighing, Shuichi and I walked into the classroom and sat in our seats. 

Right next to each other. 

Because we're best friends.

That's as far as I ever wanted it to go.

"Um Hey, Kaede? Is it cool if we go on a double date with Kaito and Maki? Kaito thought it would be a good Idea, and I thought so to! So I was thinking we should go, but I wanted to ask you first-" I was paying attention—at first anyway. She distracted me as she walked in. Her pretty long blonde hair, and those gorgeous blue eyes. She was simply breath taking. We locked eyes as she was walking in, and Miu (even her name is pretty!) smiled at me. I slightly smiled back. Quickening her pace, Miu took the seat next to mine. "Sorry! I'm rambling again! Haha.." Shuichi said nervously "So are you up for that double date, Kaede?"

Miu looked at me..and for the first time, her sweet smile transformed into a sad frown. I looked back at Shuichi in shame. "Sure! Text me the details!" 

And at that very moment, my entire world crumbled at my feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter this week. I forgot. :/ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


End file.
